


Antithesis

by show_freak



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - FBI, Confused Hinata Hajime, Hinata Hajime & Soda Kazuichi Friendship, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Komaeda Nagito Is Not Ill, M/M, Minor Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Tired Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/show_freak/pseuds/show_freak
Summary: In which Hajime is an FBI Agent and Nagito is a criminal.
Relationships: Chiaki Nanami/Sonia Nevermind, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	1. Missing

When the alarm goes off at six thirty, he sits up with a sigh, feeling around in the dark to shut it off. It's always too early and it's always too loud, but it's nothing new. He's been doing this for a couple of years now, and he's used to the routine. It's always the same.

Brew coffee.

A quick shower while he waits, dry off, get dressed.

Brush his teeth and fix his hair.

Collect his belongings in a bag, sling it over his shoulder, grab his coffee.

Set the alarm, lock the door, go.

It's always before seven thirty when he makes it into the office. Today's no different. When he walks into the office, he's greeted by Chiaki latching onto his arm and yawning.

"Hey," she says sleepily, resting her head against Hajime's arm.

"Morning," he replies. "Why so tired?"

"Late night last night." She yawns again, letting him go to rub her eyes.

"Oh? How come?"

"Just lots of work," she answers with a sigh. "Who knew cyber crime was so busy." She pouts a bit before shaking her head. "And Sonia wasn't feeling well, so I had to take care of her when I got home. Not that I mind... Y'know?"

"Sounds like a busy night, yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck, jumping a bit when Kazuichi comes from out of nowhere to slap a hand on his back. "Seriously?"

"What?" Kazuichi squeezes his partner's shoulder. Hajime just smiles slightly and shakes his head.

"Morning, Kazuichi," Chiaki offers, smiling tiredly. He greets her back before she leaves, waving to them both.

"Are you sure you two aren't dating?" Kazuichi asks as they walk to their desks. "Cuz you're pretty close."

Hajime quirks a brow. "For the last time, Kaz, we're just friends." 

He sits at his desk and logs into his computer, filing reports and information until he hears talking near him.

"Jin hasn't come in today."

"What? He hasn't?" The voice sounds concerned. He recognizes it as Makoto's voice, and the other's as Byakuya's.

"He didn't clock in. I heard others tried calling him, but... No results."

Makoto frowns, hugging onto Byakuya's arm. "Maybe he overslept?"

"The Director of the FBI doesn't oversleep, I'm afraid." 

"Then what's going on?"

"Who knows."

Their voices fade away and Hajime continues to work, thinking as he typed. If Jin wasn't showing up for work, something had to be up. It wasn't like him to be absent for his shift. In fact, for as long as Hajime had worked for the FBI, he couldn't think of an occasion such as this.

Even before that, high profile people such as Jin Kirigiri didn't go missing. Then again, maybe it was too early to tell. Maybe they were starting to over react. That was all.

He shakes his head and keeps working. They've been given orders to expedite an investigation, so it was his top priority for now.

The rest of the day goes as usual, except for, of course, the missing Director. When he makes it home, he changes into more comfortable clothing and collapses onto the sofa. Sighs. Deep breaths. Relax.

Hajime reaches for the remote and points it at the television. It's just about eight o'clock, when the news comes on. When it switches over to said program, there's headlines of Jin's disappearance. A welfare check had been requested and the lock on the door was found busted. Several drips of blood were found in the home. DNA was collected and sent to a lab. They dusted for fingerprints. Whether it was conclusive or not has not been determined yet.

He runs a hand through his hair, struck with disbelief. How could someone take the head of the FBI? And how confident did you have to be? It's insane. Unreal. Must be some sort of misunderstanding.

He wonders how Kyoko's taking it. He figures she doesn't care too much, but even then, that's her father. She must be a little concerned. Maybe.

It might be another hour before he gets up, deciding to shower and head to bed early. He knows tomorrow will be just as busy.


	2. Identity

Jin Kirigiri is nowhere to be found.

A search and rescue team is deployed, consisting of dogs, helicopters, volunteers, and state troopers.

Hajime's appalled to see that he's moved off of the case he was working on to Jin's. While he's worked for the bureau for a couple of years now, he's still relatively new to this, and he doesn't want to be responsible for something as big as this. It makes him anxious. Sure, he's not the only one working on it, but people are still depending on him now more than ever. 

The blood the was discovered in his home comes up as Jin's. However, there are no foreign fingerprints to be found in the home. No distinct shoe prints. No camera footage or eye witnesses or anything. He's gone without a trace.

A hand on his shoulder startles him from his paperwork.

"Hajime? Do you want to go get lunch?" Chiaki peers down at him, Kazuichi right behind her. "It's lunch time, y'know?"

"Oh, yeah... I got so wrapped up, I forgot." He laughed a bit, signing off on his computer and grabbing his jacket. "Where to?"

They find themselves at a café Chiaki suggested. Hajime sits next to Kazuichi, and Chiaki across from them. Almost as soon as they're seated, a waitress comes over.

"Chiaki? My, you came to see me?" Sonia smiles wide, clapping her hands together. Hajime recognizes her as Chiaki's girlfriend.

She looks at the two boys across from her, face flushing. "I hope you don't mind... Can she join us for lunch?"

Kaz looks all too excited to say yes. Hajime doesn't care either way. Sonia hurries to take her apron off in the back, then comes to join the three in the booth.

While some people at work with the bureau are hesitant to tell their significant other's of their jobs, Chiaki told Sonia as soon as they got together. Sonia was excited to hear it, she had told Hajime, asking tons of questions.

Of course, from there on, she'd asked questions about Hajime and Kazuichi, wondering if they were coworkers or friends from highschool. Chiaki had answered both, and Sonia had promised to not tell anyone about it. 

Their lunch is pleasant, a nice break from their work days. Mindless chatter until their food is served, when they all go mostly quiet. Except for Kazuichi, who doesn't mind talking with his mouth full, which earns him a scolding from Sonia. He shuts up.

When it's time to go, Hajime and Kaz split the bill, paying for the two girls who smile and thank them. Sonia pecks Chiaki on the forehead and they all head back to work.

Back at the office, it's all talk of Jin Kirigiri. The missing Director of the FBI, whose blood was found in his home. It's later in the day that he's called into Kyoko's office.

"Hi, Hajime," she says, crossing over leg over the other as she sits at her desk.

"Hey... Is everything okay?"

"It's fine. I have a proposition for you."

"Oh? Like what?"

She sets a folder on the desk in front of them, as well as a small bottle of foundation, a box of hair dye, and a pair of contact lenses.

"What's this for?" He asks, shifting in his seat.

"Your next assignment, of course." She smiles at him, watching as the pieces fall into place.

"You'll find everything you need in there. Your new name, your new occupation. All the details about your new life."

He flips through the file, furrowing his brows. "But I've never been undercover before."

"There's a first time for everything, Hajime. Do you want a raise or not?"

He sighs. He's well enough off without it, but even then, it's not like he can say no. He stands and pushes the chair back, gathering his new assignment up in his arms before thanking her and walking out.


	3. Undercover

He stares at himself in the mirror when he gets home. It's strange. His new name is Izuru Kamukura. He works a boring day job in an office and has a sketchy side job dealing drugs and weapons. The occasional murder for hire; for the right price, of course.

He's going in head first to find out what happened to Jin. 

He calls Chiaki. She answers with her usual "Hey, hey."

"Can you come over? I need some help." He twists his tie nervously in his hands.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, of course. I'll be there soon, kay?" He thanks her and hangs up.

When Chiaki arrives, he lets her in.

"What's up?"

"I'm going undercover. I need help. I have to dye my hair and wear contacts and, and-" he rambles on, looking panicked.

"Aww, Hajime, it'll be okay. What do you need help with? Your hair?"

He nods, leading her to the bathroom. "You've never dyed your hair before?" She tilts her head as she pullson the gloves.

"Nope..."

"Well, lucky for you, I had an emo phase in middle school and dyed my hair quite frequently," she hums, and he laughs.

She covers his hairline with Vaseline, then starts to dye his hair. "Are you excited?"

"No," he says flatly, watching in the mirror as his hair starts to darken. "It says they created an online profile for Izuru Kamukura. That's my new name," he huffs. "A suspected crime ring from around here contacted Izuru. I don't know who was at the bureau controlling the profile."

"You don't?" She asks. "Oh. I was. I work in cyber crime, remember?"

He looks back at her, somewhat shocked. She giggles. "I built your profile. I guess Kyoko chose you to be there real face, huh?"

"Guess so," he says with a sigh. 

"That's right. I completely forgot. Someone did contact me when I was posing as Izuru." She hums, pushing the dye through his hair. 

"What did they want?"

"They were asking about a weapons deal, I believe. I don't know exactly who I was talking to... Anyways. It has to sit for a few minutes and then you can rinse it out." She pulls the gloves off and trashes them, then moves to sit on the counter. 

"Are these your contacts?" He nods. She opens them, oohing. "Red? I bet that'll be weird."

"I'm sure it will be." Hajime frowns.

Once he rinses his hair out, he turns back to the mirror. His hair's much darker now, nearly pitch black. "I don't like it," he says.

"You'll get used to it. It doesn't look bad... Just different."

He dries his hair off and puts the contacts in.

Even that in itself is a shocking sight to him. He already looks different. People who know him would still likely be able to recognize him, but not without looking twice. Not without checking to see if it was really him. 

"What's next?" Chiaki asks. He blanks for a moment before motioning to the foundation. "Don't you think it looks a little light?"

"I think that's the point," he says, watching as she opens the bottle. She dabs a bit onto the back of his hand, and it is rather light.

"Do you have a beauty blender, Hajime?"

"A what?"

She sighs. "You're hopeless. C'mon. We have to go to the store."

She walks out of the bathroom and he follows, grabbing his keys. When they make it to the store, Chiaki leads them to the cosmetics section. "Alright... Here. This is a beauty blender," she says, holding up an oddly shaped sponge.

"What's it for?"

"It helps blend your makeup so it looks nicer. And not like makeup." 

"Oh." He takes it and watches as she look around the aisle. "Oh, this too, Hajime."

"What's that?"

"Setting powder. It sets your makeup." He nods a bit and takes that as well. "Are we done here? Do you need anything?"

She hums in thought and grabs a bag of candy when they make it to the register. He pays again, and they leave.

"Time to make you all pretty," she says as they walk in his apartment, going back to the bathroom. When his makeup is finished and he looks in the mirror, he finds it hard to believe it's him. 

His eyes are bright red, and his hair is strangely dark, and his freckles have disappeared under the foundation that makes him look pale.

"What do you think?"

He leans closer to the mirror to examine himself. "Don't like it," he answers.

"Well, that's too bad, Izuru." She smiles wide and he just huffs.

"Is that everything you needed?"

"Yeah, thanks..." She hums. "Of course."

She leaves shortly after, leaving Hajime alone in his apartment.


End file.
